Lust
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Just read it.


**Chapter One. Good Night Too Long**

**Disclaimer: I only created Pang Shi and Cao Pi's concubine and secret son.**

_Lord Cao Pi,_

_I am writing to you to ask you to confirm if you accept my offer to visit my court in Qiao on the 18th of August. This suggestion was made by the prefect of Qiao, called Qiao Huan._

_From Pang Shi, second in command of the Qiao Cou**nty**_

Cao Pi nodded as Pang Shi walked around him, looking at the Prince's clothes, the silver metal armour with a blue cape and other blue things around it including a belt and a coated leg guard.

He smiled. His lips were happy you could tell. In the letter he read, he studied the words court in Qiao. He looked at Pang Shi and then smiled fiercely. His eyes were courageous.

"Tell my wife that I have to visit Lord Sima Yi to discuss the visit to Qiao," Cao Pi laughed, nodding to the sound of visiting his birthplace.

Cao Pi smiled at Pang Shi, aware of the fact that Pang Shi was a bisexual. He walked off towards the buildings. Pang Shi followed slowly behind him. The doors to the castle opened and men with spears were standing up, heaving the doors backwards.

A servant with a horse ran up to Cao Pi stood up and smiled. Cao Pi smiled and picked the reins up. He stepped his foot in the socket and then pulled himself up. As soon as he was on top, he nodded to Pang Shi and rode away.

Meanwhile…

Zhen Ji sat on Sima Yi's lap, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. His hands were in his trousers holding his cock. She looked at his hands and saw him rubbing it. She grinned childishly.

"So," she began. "When did you realise you totally loved me?"

"From the day I first met you," Sima Yi replied almost immediately.

She cutely smiled, impressed with his answer.

"I see," she yawned. "What will we do now? You have a wife and I have a husband.""Yes I have a wife but I don't love her," he laughed. "For a start, she is fifteen years older than me, and secondly, I only married her because they told me that she had good skill."

She smiled mischievously.

"Good skill at what?" she asked.

Sima Yi laughed quietly. He slapped her lightly on her side and then began to rub against her silk clothes. He smiled at her and then rubbed his hand on her leg. Sima Yi rolled his eyes, nervously.

"At strategic information only for a genius' mind," Sima Yi laughed. "If you were wandering about her other -ahem- business then she is an absolute laughing stock made out of the most random bullshit. Ha haa! The answer you wanted?"

She nodded laughing with him. He stared at her and their lips slowly connected. He stood up and smiled, holding both her hands and smiling.

Cao Pi walked down the same path, although on a different side as they were. He walked off into the main building, his horse trotting off towards the stables. Sima Yi breathed a sigh of relief, and then kissed her cheek.

Cao Pi walked into his chambers. There were three girls waiting there - all his concubines. He smiled at them and walked up to the one in the middle, touching her waist. She leaned backwards, her brown hair flowing down. He took her chest and grabbed her ass. He ripped off her kimono and then felt her breasts carefully. The other girls walked out, distressed of not being picked.

"I'm going to fuck you real good," he growled, sexily, leaving her half-naked.

He pulled her knickers down, and then put his hand there. He then pushed himself onto her, his head in between her breasts, and his tongue moving around at full speed. He then looked up, her face was there, groaning and panting. He moved his hand from her vagina and then touched her neck. He moved his cock and then put it between her breasts. He let her slowly massage it with her tongue. His semen squirted out.

He looked down at her and then moaned carelessly. Her face was covered with semen and cum. Her eyes looked down at him. She let him pick her up and push her against the wall. He left her legs hanging around his hips, and then began to push his dick up.

"Argh," she effortlessly moaned. "Huh…"

He kept his lips at her neck. He licked her downwards and grabbed her breasts. He began to touch his tongue at her nipples. He bit them and she groaned louder. He began to suck her left breast completely. He then dropped her so she landed on her feet. He smiled and then let her kneel. They were both naked his dick was excited. She looked at his cock for a second. He pulled back the skin. She began to suck.

"Arghh…" he groaned. "Ugh… ugh… hah… ugh…"

She sucked it up and down, tickling his cock, and making her scrape her teeth along the edges. He then pulled his dick out her mouth and moved back, dropping on the double bed. Her lips were on his lips, and pieces of cum were still in her mouth. He pushed his dick into her pussy. BANG! And the dirt was gone. He pushed and pushed and pushed. She groaned. Her vagina was hairless, how it should be.

He loved this. He pushed in and out continuously forgetting that he had two sons, Cao Rui and Cao Shang. She loved this, despite the fact she was married to Zhu Ling, one of Cao Pi's top generals, and Cao Pi's supporter for the throne. He kissed her tightly, locking lips. They both closed their eyes. How long were they going to keep up on hiding the fact that she is a married woman and Cao Pi's concubine?

"Cao Pi," she groaned, after pulling her head off. "How long am I to keep up lying to my husband?"

"Until he finds out…" he moaned. "That should not be for long. If he becomes Cao Zhi's supporter, then it is easy. I will have his head decked and make you my wife."

"Don't you love Lady Zhen?" she replied, pulling herself off him, and letting his cock leave her vagina. "How long will I have to live with being a second wife if that happens?"

"If Lady Zhen complains I will have a divorce and send her son away."

She nodded.

"How long will I have to live not seeing my son in public?" she asked.

"When I deck Zhu Ling and divorce Lady Zhen, then you can take Shang in public."

She smiled and lay down. His bona was killing him. Ah, that hurt him. He felt the muscles pulling. He was right. He was going to fuck her real good. And he did. Real good. He let her lay on top of him with her head on his chest. His dick was now resting on her legs.

She smiled and looked up to the ceiling. The paintings of women on the walls - she was up there, and so was Lady Zhen. So, was this a list of people he had fucked recently or had sex with in leman terms or just people he liked the look of?

Meanwhile…

Sima Yi's left hand was holding her right hand. He led her through the gardens and towards his chamber rooms, a hall and a half away from Cao Pi's chambers. Zhen Ji giggled at the fact she did not know where she was going. Sima Yi led her into the hall, avoiding Cao Pi's room. She laughed, feeling a nice place come into her mind. Somewhere very nice indeed. Sima Yi came to a halt.

"My room."

He grinned at her and pushed the door open. She looked at the sign above the door 'SIMA YI'S CHAMBERS' and then giggled carelessly.

"And tell me again," she began. "What do you plan on showing me here?""Don't try and act like you don't know, you whore," he slyly said, kissing her lips.

She smiled nervously. Sima Yi smiled cunningly.

"Why my sword, of course," he laughed, matter-of-factly. "And maybe you can have a look at it, and tell me if it's nice. You can even feel it. Tell me if it tastes good."

She giggled. As she walked into his room, and shutting the door behind her. He pulled her onto the bed, both in clothes, snogging each other's face off as if they were about to fuck. And maybe it was _again_. In fact, it was _again_ just this time maybe they could actually fuck each other. So instead of sucking each other's faces, they could just fuck each other's faces.

Meanwhile…

Lady Zhang Chunyun stood up from the reception and stopped writing her words on her paper. She neatly left her ink feather pen in the pot. She was so tired. She felt like just snuggling beside her husband, Sima Yi, and just lay down and go to sleep. She had noticed lately that her husband had been distant towards her. She knew that the marriage was not based on love but intelligence, but she wished that Sima Yi could whisper sweet things to her and love her like a husband would love their wife.

Sighing, she got up and left her office, making her way towards her and Sima Yi's bedroom. As she was walking, she heard footsteps along the dark corridor. She walked faster, and then felt some one holding her shoulder calmly.

"Zhongda? Is it you?" she asked.

She closed her eyes as she was pushed against the wall. Cao Pi looked at her and then pressed his lips into hers. Lady Sha Li looked at him, pressing his face against another woman directly after sexing her up, but she just sighed it off, as that was what she was going to do to her husband.

"Zhongda, you smell like you just fucked some body," she said, looking up and realising that she had just been snogged by the Prince of Wei.

His hands were both against the wall beside her head. His lips were close from her face and his chest was against her breasts. His less excited cock was against her vagina. His legs were even against hers. What was so interesting about a woman forty-two years old when he was twenty-six? One of his hands touched her top button. He undid her button and stared directly at wrongly shaped breasts. He pretended he never noticed and put his hand down her knickers. He felt hair. Damn - no wonder why Sima Yi would never fuck her.

"You're cute," he said.

"I don't want to hit you off me, so can you just get off?" she asked, hesitating to speak again. "Please?"

He moved his hands and then gave her a pissed off look, staring into the back of her neck. She walked towards Sima Yi's chamber room. He smiled weirdly and then moved past her. She bowed and then he bowed. She walked forwards so he put up his middle finger at her.

"Fuck you, bitch! You whore!" he muttered under his breath. "You fucking wanker, you fucking prostitute punk-assed bitch!"

He smiled and put his hands by his side.

"So, where are you going, Milady?" he asked, acting as if he took a caring to her.

"To my husband's chambers," she replied. "What about you?"

"To your chambers," he replied, watching her face. "Not to fuck you but to discuss about a meeting with the young prefect of Qiao, Qiao Huan."

She nodded, finally giving up being angry with him. WAIT! The same chambers? What a coincidence, she was not going to get any sleep, and even if she did, her sleep would be FUCKED UP! She stressed. She moved to the door and then touched the tip of her fingers onto the door.

"Can you hear something?" Cao Pi asked, looking at her.

"Or smell something?" she replied, pressing her ears against the door. "Oh, my lord!"

A female voice cried out from behind the bedroom door.

"Lord Zhongda, you are so good!" a woman screamed.

Chunyun and Cao Pi looked at each other.

"Are you going to go in or shall I?" Cao Pi asked.


End file.
